


Mind Your Business

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge (2020), Mortal Kombat: Annihilation
Genre: Affection, Angst, Couple, Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Petty, Pregnancy, Public Display of Affection, Shady - Freeform, Support, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, loving, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: Reader and Fujin are in love. Raiden does not approve.
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You, Fujin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Mind Your Business

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it. I am sorry if it is pretty bland. I haven't truly written anything in such a long time, but I love Fujin and wanted to give it a shot. Practice makes perfect, and I will keep working until my writing is something I can be proud of lol.

It seemed as if time had stopped as you met the glowing eyes of your Lover. His entry had been at a most intense moment as you were sparring with Hanzo Hasashi. The grandmaster took your distraction and used it to his advantage as he easily swept your feet from beneath you. You collapsed to the mat and groaned as he rolled on top of you with his kunai at your throat. 

"You must never lose focus, (Y/n). It does not matter what happens or who enters, always keep your eyes on your enemy," Hanzo stated as he helped you to your feet.

"I know, Hanzo. You've told me that from the beginning," you said. 

Hands firmly grasped your waist from behind as they pulled you into an all too familiar firm chest. His raspy voice was like music to your ears as he spoke.

"Grandmaster Hasashi, I see that you have kept (Y/n) busy in my absence," Fujin greeted while he stepped beside you and bowed to Hanzo.  
"She is good company. The only one here at the Special Forces base that has bested me over the last week," Hanzo bragged on you, "I will give you two a moment of privacy."

The Shirai Ryu grandmaster left the two of you alone in the training room. You were bubbling with excitement listening to the doors shut behind him. Your squeal of delight filled the room as you wrapped your arms around Fujin's neck and let him pick you up. It had been a month since you last saw him. He and Raiden had Godly business to tend to, and it had left you broken to watch them walk into that portal. 

"My love, you look as beautiful as ever," Fujin said while holding you and kissing your neck.

He didn't give you time to respond as he captured your lips with his own. You moaned into his mouth while tugging at his braid. His large hands firmly grasping your thighs made you part your lips giving him access to lick you from top to bottom. Knowing that things would become heated between you and the Wind God quickly, you broke the kiss and shimmied out of his grasp. Staring up at him with a smile, you watched the tension leave his body as he looked down at you. He was with you, where he belonged. The sound of another familiar voice clearing his throat made you shrink into yourself. Fujin and you looked to see Raiden standing there with a less than pleased expression.

"Brother, we must meet with our allies and discuss the Elder Gods," Raiden said.  
"You are capable of informing them, I wish to spend time with (Y/n). I will hear nothing of it," Fujin said with a tinge of animosity.

Raiden was shocked at his brother's boldness towards him. You knew that something had transpired between the two of them, and it was more than likely related to you. Raiden never approved of your relationship with Fujin. He felt that the heartache his brother would experience once you perished would be greater than any other pain he had known. He didn't want to see him hurt, but that never stopped Fujin from pursuing you. Five years into the relationship and Raiden's dislike of you had not faltered. You grabbed Fujin's hand and began to lead him past Raiden in the direction of the room you were occupying at the Special Forces base. Raiden didn't say a word as the both of you passed him. Fujin seemed to relax more and more the further away from his brother he got. Once the two of you were behind closed doors, he was back to himself. You eagerly wrapped him in your arms and kissed his exposed chest through his clothing. 

"I thought you would be away much longer! How was it? Is everything alright? Are you hurt," you questioned as you looked him up and down.

It never ceased to amaze him just how much you worried and cared for him. Your frantic searching eyes came to rest on his as he caressed your face and bent down to your level. He kissed your forehead before rising to his full height.

"I assure you, Love, I am fine. Everything is well. The Elder Gods say that Earthrealm is safe. This pleases me because it means that you are safe," he explained.

You stood there with your hands on your hips as he took a seat on the edge of your bed. There was more. He was holding back from you.

"Something happened between you and Raiden. A fight? A disagreement? Tell me," you demanded.

  
Fujin was never one to lie or hide things from you. It's part of what made your relationship work. His honesty was top tier. When he sighed while staring at you, you knew it wouldn't be anything you truly wanted to hear.

"Raiden is once again asking that I end my relationship with you. He says that I am already too involved and that you will be my undoing," Fujin told you.  
"I would never do anything to hurt you," you reasoned.   
"I know that, Love. It is only Raiden being overprotective. He doesn't understand what it feels like to love someone as much as I love you," he said.  
"It's because I'm a mortal. Fujin, I...I can't take it with him anymore! From the very start, he hated me," you said.  
"He does not hate you," Fujin said. 

You took a deep breath as you tried to hold in your rage. Something about this particular Raiden episode was triggering you. Normally, you could deal with his shenanigans. He had verbally attacked you countless times before. Each time it ended with you telling him that Fujin is not his to control. Tonight, hearing Fujin say that Raiden accused you of pretty much being his doom, hurt to your core. 

"I never wanted to come between the two of you. I only want you, Fujin," you said sadly.

The wind God gently pulled you to him and allowed you to sit on his lap. He held you against his body as he breathed in your scent deeply.

"You will have me for all eternity. I am yours, (Y/n). From the moment I saw you stab Bi-Han, I was yours. Raiden's words have no power. He does not and could not understand what we share. Do not let him get to you. I am sorry that my brother isn't supportive of us, but his opinion does not matter. You know what else," he said with a smile.  
"What?"  
"You make me better in every way possible," he told you as he pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek. 

His sweetness had no effect on you for the first time in five years. He could charm you out of anything, but the hurt would not let you smile for him. Instead, you pecked his cheek quickly and stood from his embrace.

"I want to be alone for a little while. I just need to think for a moment," you said.  
"What is there to think about," he asked.  
"So much. I will return."

His sigh was loud as you closed the door and headed for the outdoors. Fresh air would do you well. As you sat on the picnic table in the outdoor cafe, you wiped a stray tear. Your faith in Fujin was not shaken. He would never let Raiden get to him. Things were different now. Raiden had to come to terms with you and Fujin. There was no way for you to get him to understand. You were shaken from your thoughts by a large body sitting next to you. 

"Why are you here," you asked.

Raiden scoffed before turning his attention to you.

"If you care for him, you will leave him," Raiden said, "He cannot be what you need."  
"That's not a decision you can make. Fujin has made his own choices. He's not your puppet."  
"My brother is blind to anything that concerns you. That means he is also blind to the child that you carry. He cannot be a father."

You went stiff. Of course, he would now. Your pregnancy was in the early stages. Leave it to Raiden to be the one to discover it first.

"Did you tell him," you calmly asked.  
"No. It is not my place," he said.  
"Tell me...why do you hate me so," you asked.

Raiden stood in front of you and looked directly into your eyes. It felt like he was peering into your soul. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction of shying away from him as you normally did.

"Before, it was only you that he would lose. With a child in the picture...Fujin will know grief so great at the loss of you two. He would never recover. My brother is a fierce warrior, but he is gentle of heart. After you, there will never be another for him. Do you understand that he is immortal and will watch you perish? He will watch his child perish. His grandchildren. He will know nothing but pain for eternity. This is something you cannot comprehend because you are but a mortal," Raiden coldly stated.

There was a small breeze that wrapped itself around you. You didn't have to turn around to know that he was there. Fujin gently pulled you behind him as he stood toe to toe with his brother.

"You will never speak to her in such a cold manner again. You do not have to love her as I do, but you will respect her. She is part of me. Raiden, I know this behavior is because you care. I know what I am doing. My immortality and her mortality are not of your concern. Do not ever again presume to speak on our relationship. Am I clear, brother," Fujin asked?   
"Fujin...," Raiden started but was cut off.  
"I only require a yes or no," Fujin stated.  
"Yes."

With a crack of thunder, Raiden was gone. Fujin turned to you with a tiny smile on his face. To say that your heart was racing would be an understatement. 

"How much of that did you hear," you asked.  
"All of it. I would not dare let my love wander about in the night alone. A formidable fighter, but also carrying my child," he teased.  
"You knew!?"

He chuckled at the surprise in your voice.

"Contrary to what Raiden believes, I am not blind to anything when it comes to you. I notice everything. I knew that you would tell me eventually, and I can sense the health of our child. My love for you does not make me blind. It makes things a lot clearer," he said.  
"Fujin, I'm sorry. I should have told you."  
"It is fine. I know you feared what Raiden would say. I have but one thing to ask of you."  
"Anything," you promised.  
"Our relationship is ours. Opinions of others will never interfere. Including Radien's. Is that something we can agree on?"  
"Of course," you smiled.  
"Do not let his words tonight trouble you. I knew what being with you meant. Do not ever worry about me. I only want to be with and enjoy you...and soon to be our child."

You shook your head saying "yes" as you stood on your toes to wrap your arms around his neck. Fujin easily picked you up and held you in those strong arms of his that you adored so very much. Relief seemed to wash over you. 

"It has been quite some time since we've been together. What do you say we head back to our room and...get to know each other again," you teased.  
"What a ravenous woman I have on my hands. It would please me greatly to sate such an appetite," he said as he playfully licked your cheek. 

Tonight would be memorable. Be it Fujin putting Raiden in his place, the love that the two of you made, or the way he softly caressed your stomach as you lay in his arms after...Fujin always made you feel secure. You'd never let an outsider's opinion affect what you have. Besides, Raiden was bound to change his heart once he became an uncle. 


End file.
